Fear-Book 1
by Cocobunny12
Summary: When Florence was told that she was going to participate in a series of trials that could help man kind, she didn't expect to be drugged and thrown into a maze full of boys. Oh, did I mention amnesia as well? Follow Florence as she tries to piece together her past and at the same time find a way out of the maze and back to the real world,unaware of the dangers ahead
_**So hello there!Since this is my first story, I haven't really got a clue if this is good or not so constructive criticism is appreciated :3**_

 _ **but before we jump in, the Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner, not me because if it did things would be slightly different.**_

 _ **I only own Florence or any other OC's that crop up in the story:3**_

 _ **The song I recommend to listen to whilst reading this chapter is Mine, by phoebe Ryan ,win and woo remix. Again the songs hers not mine.**_

 _ **May I add cover art was created by me but the images on it belong to the owners in this cause mainly Mina Cunis. Please don't use this story as your own that would be helpful ;3**_

"The meaning of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it."

Mary Catherine Bateson

CHAPTER 1- A brand new day, a brand new Greenie

 _Two women stood in a single room, face to face. The room was rather plain, its only furniture being two brown leather chairs and a small potted plant in the corner. Each of its walls were painted a bright white colour and the floor was made of metal, which had been covered in a thin layer of cream carpet. A single surveillance camera stood in the corner, watching the room's inhabitants._

 _The inhabitants in question, two women, each bore a striking resemblance to one another, both of them sharing the same nose and jawline. That was where the resemblance ended._

 _The woman on the right, was tall and thin, her almost strawberry blonde hair, drawn into a tight bun on top of her head, not a single hair out of place. She wore a simple white dress, finished off with a pair of white heels._

 _If it hadn't been for her skin and hair she would have been completely undistinguishable from the walls around her. The way she stood, suggested she was of great power, her posture showing how strict but also proud she was of her company, that is if she had one of course._

 _However the woman opposite her was surprisingly different. She had short brown hair, just touching her shoulders, which was curly and unlike the rooms other inhabitant, messy and unkept. Her eyes were darting back and forth around the room, taking in her surroundings, waiting…_

 _The clothes she wore were dirty and crumbled, as well as being streaked with mud. The clothes in question were a bird's egg blue jumper and a pair of denim jeans. She wore brown combat boots on her feet. Around her neck a small silver necklace lay, two dog tags hanging from it, the words on them unreadable. Her posture suggested that she was carefree once, but the troubles of the world around her had taken their toile on her._

 _A long and pregnant pause hung in the air, neither women daring to utter a single word. Suddenly, in the far right side of the room, a door opened, taking the women by surprise and in came a girl. She was around thirteen or so, and had long brown hair, which was dead straight, pulled into a high ponytail. Her face also showed signs of resemblance to the two women but unlike them her eyes were a bright startling green. She wore a pair of denim dungarees and a lime green top underneath. Her feet were bare._

 _The first women's face, was now filled with fury and she glared at who ether was stood behind the poor girl._

" _Why is SHE in here Robert's?"_

" _I'm sorry miss, but she was putting up a struggle"_

 _The woman sighed but not before gesturing to the girl to sit down on one of the seats._

 _The guard shut the door, and as he did the second woman rounded on her companion._

" _Ava, you can't do this! It's a ludicrous idea, she'll die!" The second woman cried, just noticing the young girl, who was now sat on one of the seats as instructed, her eyes darting back and forth between the two women._

" _Louise, it's the only answer! Besides we might get a new batch of results, which would aid us further in our research!" Ava snapped, disbelief upon her face_

" _And what happens if this 'new' batch doesn't bring any answers? Will you just carry on killing them until it does! If she doesn't die because of the trials the pure shock of it will!" Louise hissed, glaring at Ava_

 _Ava's face grew stony and she glared coldly back at her companion._

" _It WILL work. Besides what's his name…Isaac…Will be there to help won't he? Now I must go and speak with the council. End of discussion" Ava said and with that she turned and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her._

 _Louise, let out a dry sob before crumbling to, the floor, tears now streaming down her face. The girl, jumped up and wrapped her arms around her sensing the other women's grief._

" _What are we going to do now, my little flower?" Louise sobbed, pulling the girl close to her….._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of screaming. Loud, torturous screaming.

I winced knowing exactly who it was coming from.

The changing had begun.

Jumping up, I quickly stuffed my bed roll away, in a corner, first making sure not to wake any of my fellow Gladers and ran towards the Homestead.

The grass was cold and wet beneath my feet and I glanced at the walls around me wondering what on earth the time was. Since the doors were still closed I guess it must be around five or six. The doors didn't open till at least seven and judging by the eerie silence that hung over the maze I was right.

The screaming increased and so did my pace. I reached the homestead, in record time and I threw open the door, careful not to get a splinter, since the whole shucking thing was made from practically just wood.

Here in the Glade one of our least priorities was health and safety, which came as no surprise judging the fact that we were too preoccupied with trying to not either starve or mutilated by large slimy robot monsters.

Running up the stairs, and across the landing, I arrived in front of the door, at the furthest end of the house. Pushing it open, I rushed in, but stopped short when I noticed the situation. I almost wished I hadn't.

Ben was laying on a bed, his brown hair, sticky with sweat and his eyes wide open, bloodshot. He was struggling on the bed, screaming his head off, gasping for breath but that wasn't the worse of it. Where his veins should have been flat against his skin and a dark blue they were now a deep green, the veins largely evident. The pure sight of it was sickening and I almost puked right there and then but I stopped knowing that wouldn't help.

Rushing over to the bed I grabbed one of his legs and held him down, trying to stop his thrashing. Next to me Alby was also pushing Ben down, his face grim. His dark skin was glistening with sweat and I couldn't help but notice dry blood on his hands.

 _I wonder where that had come from._

Ben let out another long ear-splitting scream and I winced, knowing exactly what he was going through. My hands began to ache, more specifically my left one, but I carried on holding him still, not wanting to find out what would happen if I let go. Clint appeared a cup of water in one hand and attempted to try and give some to Ben, but Ben just spat it out all over Alby and myself.

Suddenly Newt ran in through the door, closely followed by Minho.

"I found the bloody shank!" he cried, sinking to his knees trying to catch his breath.

Minho walked over and stared down at Ben his face filled with sympathy. Ben jerked roughly, forcing Alby to lay down on him to stop him thrashing and causing myself to stumble backwards. I lurched forward, practically throwing myself on top of Ben in an attempt to help Alby, who was visibly struggling. Clint handed Minho some bandages and pointed towards Ben. It appeared that Alby and Clint had tried to apply bandages earlier or even sedate the poor boy but not too much luck.

Bending down Minho grimaced when he pulled up Ben's shirt. I craned my neck forward to see what he was grimacing at, but I shot back when I actually saw the true horror of it. A long deep, cut ran across Ben's stomach, which was now oozing pus and blood, deep green veins surrounding it. Minho quickly grabbed Ben, holding him down long enough for Clint to grab a nearby needle and sedate him. Ben stopped thrashing and calmed down, but my ears were still ringing from his screams of pain. Handing Clint back his bandages Minho turned and glared at us

"You shanks woke me up for that?"

"Don't be such a Slinthead." I snapped, not in the mood to put up with his attitude "Were not all like you"

Minho scowled but quickly apologised when he noticed the glare Alby was giving him.

We all stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the peace.

Seconds later Minho turned and made his way out of the room, closely followed by Newt, breaking the silence.

Casting one last look at Ben, I ran after them, not fancying having to watch him begin to thrash around in pain anytime soon and perhaps to get another hour or two of sleep in.

* * *

Approximately around two hours later, I was up again, but this time for another cause. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a bottle of water, before running over to where Minho was waiting for me. The east doors stood just ahead of us, wide open.

It always fascinated me on how someone could build such a thing as the maze, but then I remembered that, the maze, was what was keeping us here, so I quickly stopped admiring it.

As I approached the doors I noticed that nobody stood next to Minho and I couldn't help but frown. I knew that it was Greenie day but normally not all the runners stayed behind.

"The others have already gone in, I was just waiting for you to haul your ass over here "Minho said, noticing my confusion

"Thanks Minho, you're always the gentleman" I drawled running past him and up to the edge of the doors.

I stopped, taking a deep breath, drinking in the sight in front of me. Despite hating the fact that I was stuck here, I always loved to run in the maze, it was almost…therapeutic. Gave me a chance to relax, when I wasn't running from Grievers of course and it didn't help that I was crap at everything else.

"You ready Flo?" Minho asked, drawing to a stop next to me "you sure you don't want to greet the new Greenie"

"No I'm sure, I'd much rather risk my life running away from freakishly weird robot things."

"I can't really tell if you're being sarcastic or not, but okay"

I let out a laugh, before running into the maze Minho close behind me.

Once I had completed around half of my section, I stopped and sat down, leaning against the maze wall, trying to catch my breath. Sliding my backpack off of my back, I pulled out my bottle of water and the apple Frypan had given me earlier. I gobbled it down, before chugging down most of my water.

Running around, what was essentially a large board game, really did take up a lot of your energy, as you could expect.

I stayed still for a couple of minutes just sitting their taking in the silence of the maze. It was rather strange that you couldn't hear any of the Gladers, in the maze, considering that the Glade was basically in the middle of it. I thought back to my dream I had had earlier, wondering what it could have meant. The girl in the dream had looked eerily similar to me, well, as much as I could tell since there were no mirrors in the Glade. The dreams had become more and more recurring since the…accident.

At the mere thought of it, my left hand began to tingle and I scowled, just remembering that I needed Jeff or Clint to check it again. I didn't like that they paid more attention to my bloody hand rather than too Ben, Gally or even Newt, I mean it wasn't exactly rare to be stung by a griever is it?

It was probably because I was the only female in the Glade, which I must say, I absolutely loathed. It had taken me weeks to convince the boys that I wasn't just a damsel in distress, and that they didn't need to keep an eye on me for every single second of the day. The makers must have placed me in here as some sort of cruel joke or something but I had to admit , my dreams were more recurring than Gally's or Sebastian's and it wasn't normal too feel pain in the place you were stung, after the event, especially since it happed almost a year ago.

Glancing at the watch on my wrist, I jumped realising that I had in fact sat there for more than half an hour and that I had just over an hour to get back.

Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed my bag and set off, following my trail of half cut ivy strands back to the east door. As I ran, I began to notice the sheer amount of beetle blades that clung to the walls, more than normal and I frowned. This was beginning to feel weird.

I reached the doors about twenty minutes before they closed and as I ran through I was engulfed into a hug by Chuck. I chuckled, ruffling his curly brown hair. Chuck was far too adorable for his own good and most of us saw him as some sort of little brother too us.

Pulling away, Chuck grinned at me before grabbing my hand to lead me away.

"You've got to meet the new Greenie, Florence! He's awesome!" Chuck cried, pulling me towards where a majority of the Gladers were stood near the other end of the glade.

Somebody suddenly grabbed hold of my shoulder drawing me to a stop.

"You go ahead Chuck. Florence and I will catch up with you" a familiar voice said

I span around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Sure thing Newt" Chuck said, before turning and walking away, leaving Newt and myself alone

"Newt seriously, I wanted to spend time with Chuck "I whined, glaring at my friend

"Florence, do you realise how late you were today?" Newt said, ignoring my previous statement "I-…We were worried bloody sick."

"Newt, seriously, stop worrying. I was fine, I just lost track of time, that's all, besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"You already know what could happen Flo. We don't need to go through that again, especially since were still dealing with Ben"

I winced remembering Ben, who was most likely going through agonising pain at the moment.

"How is he? "I asked trying to change the subject as we began to walk after Chuck.

Newt sighed, running his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair.

"Honestly? Not much better. He's stopped screaming thought, for now. The only problem was that the Greenie walked into the bloody room earlier when we were trying to restrain him."

"Must have given him a shock"

"You bet it did. Looked like he was about to puke"

We both laughed, before falling into a comfortable silence, as we made our way towards the other Gladers. The sun was setting over our heads, making the sky appear a mix of light peach and orange colours. I looked over at Newt, wondering what he was thinking.

We were quickly approaching the three year anniversary of being in the Glade, and for some, especially Newt, it had been a tough time. I noticed that he was limping more than usual and I frowned, wondering if I should tell one of the med jacks.

Noticing my stare, Newt grimaced.

"I'm fine. It's just playing up a bit lately. It normally does every few months or so"

"Why don't you get Clint or Jeff to have a look at it?"

"It's not that important. Besides I'm too busy helping Alby with the Glade, you know since Nick died"

"Oh yeah…"I said trailing off at the end

Our previous leader's death was still fresh in all of our minds, which wasn't a surprise since it wasn't exactly easy to forget the whole situation.

It had happened about a month ago or so. Nick had become frustrated with the fact that we were still trapped so he volunteered to go down into the box, hanging from a rope. All we heard was a terrifying scream and the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh, which was explained when we pulled him up. We only ever found the top half of him.

I shuddered, remembering how horrifying it had been. Nick was the leader when I had come up and I had always looked up to him, but not as much as I did to Ben. He had been the Greenie before me, so we formed a close bond, during our time here, almost like a brother and sister relationship.

Most people would probably wonder why I hadn't formed a romantic relationship with any of my fellow Gladers yet, but that was simply because when I had come up, Nick and Alby had decided on a strict non dating rule in the Glade. Pretty cliché huh? But I was grateful for it since I didn't have to deal with boys following me around like lost puppies every five seconds. That of course depends if they actually would.

Remembering my dream from last night, I stopped grabbing hold of Newt. We were just in hearing distance of the other Gladers and I wasn't too fond of the fact that they could eavesdrop but I couldn't exactly drag him aside to talk. Way too suspicious.

"What?" Newt asked me, confusion written across his face.

"You know I have…you know dreams?"

"We all have dreams Florence" Newt said

"I know you slinthead. I mean my, you know, memory ones"

"Yeah…"

Deciding to leave out the whole women in the room part, I jumped straight to the main dream.

"Well there's this one, it's more recurring than the others. Were in like a room, by we I mean Gally, Frypan, Minho, Alby, yourself and I, but there's a boy and girl opposite us. I couldn't make out the girls features but the boy's features were clear as daylight. We are surrounded by what appears to be large screens each of them showing one of our profiles. The girls saying something but when she opens her mouth nothing comes out. The thing is Newt they were telling us something. I don't know what, but it sounded impo-"I stopped short,just noticing what was happening in front of us.

The Gladers had split apart to reveal Chuck and a boy, presumably the new Greenie, walking towards us.

The thing was, it was the Boy. The Boy from my dream.

 _ **Hello again!Thank you for actually reading all the way to the end to the story so free hug! I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes that slipped past me in the story and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Have a nice day and I'll hopefully see you next time.**_

 _ **Comments are welcome xx**_

 _ **Bunny xx :3**_


End file.
